Tied with a Ribbon
by zoeyangel
Summary: A series of two\three shots (Short stories) about Kid and Maka, having something to do with the two getting tied in ties of some sort. Contains multiple stories! Kid x Maka.
1. Intrudaction, Tied by Words part one

**Hello dear readers! This right here is a series containing a bunch of two or three shots (Like a one shot but a little longer) about Kima!**

 **Disclaimer: Soul Eater is not mine.**

 **I ship Kima (Kid x Maka) Souliz (Soul x Liz) Crotty (Crona x Patty + Crona is a boy) and Tsustar (Tsubaki x Black*Star). I am also into the brotps: Kid & Black*Star (No yaoi though, It's a brotp), Kid & Crona & Maka as a trio (With Crona as their precious baby) and Black*Star & Patty. **

**Kima is the main pairing.**

 **The series is called 'Tied with a ribbon' With every story showing a love story between Kid and Maka, that is in some way related to the two being tied.**

 **Right now there are:**

 **Tied by Words (on going) -** _Maka was always a bookworm. She loved books, but she never expected a book to love her back! When the right diary falls into the right hands, the two will soon find that they are tied by words, as well as fate._

 **Tied by Contract (complete, splitted to three parts) -** _What happens when Lord Death decides it's time for Kid to get hitched? and more importantly, will he get tied by contract to the right girl?_

 **Tied by Responsibility (** **complete** **, splitted to three parts)** _ **-** Well, she was his fake wife, but that was only for this mission! she was only tied to him by responsibility! Yea, thats it._

 **Anjoy!**

* * *

 **Tied by Words, Part one.**

 **Disclaimer: Shir A'her (The song) is not mine.**

* * *

 _Not at the shore_

 _Not at home or at the garden_

 _Not thrown drunk at some bar_

 _Not in a tent in the abundant_

 _On an old bench I'll sit, in front of her house_

 _To see her once again  
_

* * *

Kid blinked hard to see in the moonless night. His inhuman eyes filled with human emotions once he saw her through her window.

Maka. She was his light in those shadows, someone that got him through his days, as rough as they might be. He would miss sleep for shinigami chores, but nothing could make him give up this habit of his.

For long periods he would sneak out to see her, even if she was oblivious to his presence. It was better this way, he thought. She would probably hate him if she knew; he was no better than a stalker.

He landed on the hard ground and sat down in between bushes, watching her go through her normal routine. She slowly lay down on her bed near the window, pulling out her book for the night and starting to read, casually sending her gaze up to the sky.

Why won't she ever look his way?

* * *

 _Not flowers_

 _A basket of apples_

 _Not a scared little pup_

 _Or liquor in candy wrap_

 _He's sitting under my window, playing away_

 _I wish he would stay_

* * *

Maka sighed and pulled out her book. It was a romance, told from the view of two lovers who fell in love with each other without knowing. He was a masked prince, she was a masked princess, and in their life they were only them, poor and alone. She slowly fell for the prince, and he slowly fell for the princess, but in the end they were the same as they always were, only given a second chance to fall in love.

For the one hundredth time that week she thought of Kid. His eyes, his hair, his smile. She would need no mask to hide him for her to realize how she felt, but he was far out of reach. Son of death himself, a god, not one to find her special in any way, right? He was miles out of her league.

"Romeo..." She whispered, carried by her fantasies, to a place where he did love her back. Kid's eyes glimmered in the darkness, but she didn't look their way.

And maybe she did wish for a mask of some sort.

* * *

 _If I could only_

 _If only I could say_

 _Ask if I can come up_

 _Come up to me already_

 _We wouldn't have ended sitting there all night_

 _I am waiting and he doesn't get it_

 _I am waiting and she doesn't get it_

 _I'm waiting and they never do_

* * *

...

It was just another day at the life of Maka Albarn, a fourteen year old girl with hair the color of sand and big green eyes, lost in between the pages of the book she had been reading for the last fifteen minutes.

"Come on, bookworm! You never play with us." Maka frowned and raised her eyes to the owner of the voice. Soul Eater Evans was a seemingly nice guy, not too flirty and not too oblivious, but Maka really didn't want to go there. His deep red eyes, sharp teeth and white hair were enough to form him a small fan club, and she refused to be associated with those girls. Not that she was any better, but that was an exception.

The one exception was, at her case, the guy that stood right next to Soul, named Death The Kid. The tall, white and raven haired shinigami focused his golden eyes on Soul's back, digging a hole into it. It was clear that he wasn't very into basketball, but he still played. The reason was actually Maka herself, but teasing her to join wasn't going to get them nowhere.

"NEVER MIND IT SOUL IT IS CLEAR THAT THIS PEASANT IS TERRIFIED OF FACING A MIGHTY GOD LIKE ME" Shouted a blue haired, short guy from the other side of the court. "Black*Star!" Kid hissed. With an ego the size of Moby Dick and the habit of referring to himself as a god, Black*Star had brought Kid, a real death god, to a state of annoyance so easily it was almost a second habit. This time it was even worse, since he picked on Maka too.

"I think I'll head home." Maka sighed and folded the corner of the paper. Kid noted to himself how naturally and symmetrically she did it, humming to himself as he watched her catch the keys Soul threw her and start walking in the direction of her apartment. Weirdly enough, Maka and Soul lived at the same apartment as roommates, as well as partners. That odd combination was on the one hand a source of many conflicts and fights, since Soul kept calling Maka names and she kept hitting him with books... on the other hand, it caused them to become best friends and one of the best teams in their school.

Kid was jealous of it, but he couldn't really do anything.

...

 **Maka's POV**

I sat down at the table and opened my bag. It's going to be a while before Soul will come home, so I could spend the time on reading without getting disturbed.

The library recently got expended in the branches of history and privet notes, consisting mostly recent studies done on arachnophobia and the Kishin. Since most of the students, especially my team, had been involved in the cases, many, including myself wanted to lay their hands on the new books. And lucky for me, I got some.

I pulled out the books and placed a black notebook in front of me.

"Diary" the title said. 'I wonder who wrote it, it doesn't have a name anywhere' I thought, opening it on the front page.

'Do you normally read other's diaries?' I hummed. I wonder if it's a privet diary. It seems like the writer made a warning note, a little childish, but understandable.

'What? No!' The letters popped up on the page, out of thin air. I stared at them, trying to figure out what just happened.

'I talked to you.' It wrote. "Did the diary just-" I started. 'Yes.' It answered. 'A simple spell, really. I used it to avoid ever needing to physically write. Whatever thought I imply to this diary gets written down, and whatever thought that isn't mine, gets transferred to me.'

I blinked. So it's basically reading my thoughts?

'Yes'

It took me a while before I gathered the nerves to test the strange connection again, this time with more caution.

'Do you know who I am then?'

'How would I? You just popped into my head out of nowhere.'

'Can you tell me who you are?'

'How will I know you won't use this thing against me?' The diary answered.

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. I quickly closed the diary and answered it, revealing my annoyed roommate. "Don't even ask" He gestured, stepping into the kitchen. I fixed the books back in my bag, lingering on the black diary. 'I'll get back to it later'. I decided. Right now I had dinner to make.

...

 **Kid's POV**

"Kid, what even was that today? I know you're not really into basketball but you never sucked so bad. You totally spaced out!" Liz, one of my two partners that is really more of a big sister to me, asked. I shook my head, trying to focus. "Kiddo-Kun was thinking about a girl!" The younger sister, Patty, teased. "A girl... it was definitely a girl." I hummed. "Wait really? Who is it?" Liz jumped, suddenly excited. "I told you he's not gay!" Patty commented. "Shut up please." I sighed before going up to my room.

That girl. I don't know how, but she's got my diary. I noticed it was gone but I assumed it was just thrown somewhere. How the hell did it fall to someone's hands? And more importantly, how can I get it back?

If she keeps the diary, it's sure to get me out of focus at the most random moments. For example, the game. Soul got mad at me and called it off, what if it happens while I am fighting? Studying? Talking to my father? I had to get it back, make her forget about it.

But I had a feeling she won't agree to return it if I won't tell her who I am.

 **Maka's POV**

Now that I knew he could read every thought I apply to the diary, I took special care of keeping my thoughts to myself. It's weird to explain, but I found a way to control what passes to him- so even if I thought about the diary I didn't actually talk to it. He did the same, trying to keep his worries away from me. That was another reason I had to control it, I'm not a bad person- I didn't want to cause trouble. But that doesn't mean I'll give it up easily.

I have a feeling something great will grow out of this.

...

Stein's classroom. Usually I read books at his lessons, but today I had something... different.

'Hello? Can you hear me?' I called inside of my head, looking down at the diary. I took my time to wrap it yesterday, so even if the owner sees me he won't notice.

'Let's play a game'

I held back my surprise. 'What do you wanna play?' I asked.

'Hints. I need hints to figure out who you are.' I hummed at his suggestion. I wasn't stupid enough to just tell him things about me, who knows what he'll do with it, who even is he?

'I will play too.' He suggested. Then again, what do I have to lose?

...

"Well, if I'm gonna pick up random details about you; I need to call you by name."

I sat under a tree in school's meadows. In one hand I held my sandwich, and on the other the open diary. It wasn't rare for me to read at lunch breaks, nor was it for me to eat alone. I was always a girl that needed her time alone, so none of my friends bugged me. Perfect.

"A name huh? How about... skulls." The diary offered. "Too Gothic." I cancelled. "Um... sniper?" I sighed. "You sound so boyish!". The diary drew me an awkward smile. "Well, at least you don't think I'm gay. I've had those too." I sent him a wave of guilt. "Its okay." he hurried to put me at ease.

* * *

 _She doesn't reply_

 _He never hears my answer_

 _Not hinting I should come_

 _Not looking up at me_

 _Playing under her window, a different song today._

 _Please don't go away_

* * *

 **How was it? The song is in my native language, Hebrew- I did my best to translate it so it will sound good and not like a terrible pile of junk, so it's not a literal translation. Sorry! But the meaning of each sentence is still the same.**

 **Song origin- Hebrew, Shir A'her/ Yoni Bloch**

 _Lo mul hayam_

 _Lo babait o bagan_

 _Lo shikor al habar_

 _Lo beohel bamidbar_

 _Al safsal yashan baerev mul beita_

 _Kedei lir'ot ota_

 _Lo zer prachim_

 _Salsila im tapuchim_

 _Lo klavlav mefuchad_

 _O liker im shokolad_

 _Hu yoshev mul chaloni al yad psanter_

 _Rak she'ishaer_

 _Lu rak haiti yachol_

 _Lu rak yacholti lomar_

 _Lish'ol im efshar laalot_

 _Bo taale elai kvar_

 _Lo hainu yoshvim kol halaila_

 _Ani mechake vehi lo mevina_

 _[Ani mechaka vehu lo mevin]_

 _Ani mechake vehi lo, lo baa_

 _[Ani mechaka vehu lo, lo ba]_

 _Lo megiva_

 _Lo makshiv lay'uf tshuva_

 _Lo romezet li lavo_

 _Lo merim et mabato_

 _Yoshev umenagen la shir a'her_

 _Rak she'ishaer_


	2. Tied by Words part two

**Note: Inbar is a hebrew name that referrs to Amber (Jem). It is also used as name for a girl (Just like there are girls called Amber.)**

 **I am sorry for picking a girl's name for Kid, but Amber fitted the song, and the song was made by the same writer that wrote the last song. It clicked too well for me to give it up!**

 **This song was not written in English! okay? It really wasn't. I am just a random girl that speaks both Hebrew and English well so I translated it. The rhymes were better in hebrew, though. I highly recommend you to go and listen to it, the melody is beautifull. The name is** **"Hapsichologit" by Yonyi Bloch.**

* * *

 **Tied by Words, part two**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Song "Hapsichologit" by Yonyi Bloch.**

* * *

The bell rang. Maka sat down and opened her new, unusual best friend.

'Good morning Amber! Are you busy?' She thought happily. 'Hey Jade! Its okay I'm free' the answer soon came, popping out on the paper. 'How did you sleep?' He asked.

The two of them got really close on the last few weeks, sharing their interest and taste in almost everything.

'I didn't. Well, I did, but then I started to get those weird dreams. Figures!' Maka thought back. 'Oh, well, you could've called on me. I don't get much sleep either, and ever since that new book came out? I really can't sleep at all. The kind of book that you just can't put down. I can't stop reading it, and I've tried!' Maka smiled to herself. This 'Amber' was truly something else.

'What do you always do so late at night that you can't sleep?' She asked. 'It's not the first time you mentioned it.' Amber hesitated for a minute before replying. 'I like to walk around Death City; it's always so pretty here. If you're real quiet, you might catch a glimpse of stray desert cats or foxes, Small snakes and creatures that only thrive at night. People dancing at clubs, open windows shading soft light on the streets-' His sentence dropped there. 'I wish I could see that. Maybe one day we'll meet and go together-' Maka suggested. 'No! I mean, I don't think it's a good idea. The streets are dangerous at night.' Maka rolled her eyes. She is a scythe meister, for crying out loud! But he didn't know that, of course.

'What about this dream you had? Do you remember what it was about? You can tell me anything.' He claimed.

* * *

 _I'm coming to you_

 _Because on the last few days_

 _I have had the strangest of dreams_

 _The kind of dreams that just makes me wonder_

 _If maybe_

 _I'm not fully healthy_

 _Or maybe I'm sick out of my mind_

* * *

 **Kid's POV**

That girl. I just can't get her out of my mind, latterly.

Jade has turned out to be just like me. She is strong, focused and always gives good advice. I found myself telling her about my sisters, my ever working father and the pressure of taking his part when I'm older. She on her side told me about her jerk of a roommate and her cheating father. Her dream was to create a death scythe, show the world she has a meaning in between all meaningless things, it was her reason to be- a reason to live. People will adore her and yearn to be like her, and not because of her father. No, she wanted to become her own somebody to be reckoned with, worthy of the trust and part she is given by Shinigami and the simple fact of her existence.

Just like me.

Whenever she closed the book I filled with emptiness, yearning for her to call to me, to need me again. We were no more than friends, but no less than best friends at that. Compared to her, Liz and Patty never said anything clever, nothing other than 'nails' and 'giraffes'. They never excited me, like she did.

And she really did.

I never questioned myself on whether it was wrong of me to open my heart to Jade when it was already possessed by another.

Maka. She was a friend, but we never talked. I like her gentle short breathes after training, her blushing and ever wondering eyes that escaped into a book every time I caught them. She always seemed to be the smartest one in the room, a natural born leader and a beautiful girl in general, symmetrical, and the most awesome person I knew in existence. She might've been in love with Soul, and she might've been in love with Crona. She might have even fallen for Black*Star, and all of them were better than me. More worthy of her and closer to whoever was inside that shell of hers, but I had a feeling it wasn't so. There was something in her eyes that gave me hope.

And maybe she loved me after all.

* * *

 _I'm falling into a black hole_

 _I'm falling, falling_

 _It doesn't swallow me_

 _You're the only one that can help me_

 _You're the only one that can._

* * *

'Hey Amber? Are you busy?' the words flashed inside my head. 'No, not at all.' I reply, happy to answer my just-best-friend-and-nothing-more. 'Oh, good. I wanted to… err, ask you something.' Jade. Her voice in my mind sounded and seemed so angelic, embarrassed and flustered at the same time. For a moment I compared her to Maka, angelic and beautiful on her own right. But Maka has given me hope- she was the kind of a friend I could see and feel, hold her hand and see her when she blushed, smiled or avoided my eyes. I believed I had a chance with the green eyed angel, unlike the mysterious Jade, which for all I know could very well be a witch or worse. Maka was real; right here a couple of seats behind me. I turned to her and watched as her lips moved in a silent prayer. 'Amber, I…' Jade whispered. I blinked, ripped out of my dream. Maka slowly opened her eyes, connecting them with mine. Sparks flew for a moment before she turned away. 'Never mind…' Jade finished. But at the moment I didn't bother questioning it.

My heart was beating so fast.

…

'Amber!' Jade's voice caught me off guard, for the second time that day. Here she is again, waking up in the middle of the night. Was she having a bad dream?

After class Maka ran home, avoiding me completely. Blush filled her cheeks once again, and I realized that maybe I was going too far too fast, and maybe she wasn't ready. Maybe we weren't meant to be- just yet, anyways. That was of course, unacceptable. I had to make her mine, and fast. I need to let her know somehow about how my feelings- but that might drive her away. Death, Patty and Liz are right, I do worry too much.

…

 **Maka's pov**

'Jade? Is everything okay?' amber asked, confused. I breathed deeply, vanishing the last trails of dream from my mind. 'Yea, I just had this feeling for a moment, like someone is watching me. Are you still reading that book?' I asked, trying to change the subject. For the last couple of nights I've been dreaming about Amber, one dream after another, and all of them ended in me waking up, feeling like someone was watching me. But it wasn't a scary feeling, no; it felt kind of... warm. Today I decided to tell him. And I would have made it, if it wasn't for that Shinigami of whom I caught staring at me. At that moment I lost all line of thought- his eyes didn't allow me to think. It wasn't long before I couldn't take it anymore, after all, there is only so much a girl can get of her crush without passing out on the spot. But then again…

What was it about me, my flat chest, my nerdy attitude, that got kid so fascinated with me, out of all people? Must his eyes glare so mockingly, or at least so it felt, at my eyes?

And why, even then, I couldn't help but hold my breath?

I needed to get over him already. The faster the better. I had Amber, and he was much more promising, much more affectionate. I felt him with me in a way I didn't feel kid, for me he was the one that's real, and not the other way around.

I needed to confess about my dreams. He'd understand… The only thing I needed was that much courage. And did I, Maka Albarn, the defeater of the kishin, had the courage to confess to my friend that he is all I can ever think about? I'm not quite sure.

'Amber?' I opened the door of the apartment and ran down, suddenly yearning for air. 'Actually, Jade, something popped up. I'll have to cut you out. Sorry!' Amber announced. I jumped as I heard a sudden movement in the bushes, but when I looked there was no one there.

* * *

 _Amber_

 _Don't you tell me that were out of time together_

 _I have got just so much more stuff to share._

* * *

"Amber?" I called into the empty space of our thoughts. That will make the third time I tried to confess, hopefully it'll go well. The soft lights fell on the shining floor of the empty ballroom, creating just the calm aura I needed to clear my thoughts. The silence and smell of polished wood across the area where couples danced... and suddenly came the picture to my head, of me and Amber- a stranger in a mask, dancing, bodies and minds in cynic to a slow rhythm, a love song. 'Why am I imaging this? What's wrong with me, and how do I fix it?' I shuddered. 'I'm a little busy. We'll talk later, okay?' He answered briefly, and I felt crushed, as if I ran too fast and the momentum drove me straight into a wall I didn't knew was there. All of this planning, to confess, and he is busy. Oh well, he couldn't have known that I was feeling this way, so it isn't his fault.

I stood up, sliding my hand on the soft carpet covering the stairs as I pushed myself on my feet. There it was again, the feeling of being watched, but this time I sensed the presence responsible.

"Maka?" His voice. How did he find me? And what did he want from me this time, more hints of blush, more short eye contact? Well, that's too bad for him, because he already took my all.

Or maybe I still had a small smile to give him, in return to his.

"I was looking for you." He said softly. "I guess you found me. Need anything?" I asked. His eyes blurred for a minute and then focused as if nothing ever happened. "Do you like it here?" He ignored my question, taking a step towards me instead. "Sometimes I like to climb up here, I like the silence, it can wash worries right off." I answered. He flinched at my comment, but made another step.

"Sometimes I like to image couples dancing here, when nobody is around." He said, sitting on the step. I hesitated for a moment before I sat down next to him. "I do that too." I confessed. Kid focused his gaze on the floor, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

"Are you avoiding me?" He asked. I cringed. "I am not!" I defended, puffing my cheeks. "That's good. If you're not avoiding me, I thought maybe you would like to dance." What just happened? Did he offer me to dance with him? Confusion filled me. "But the ballroom is empty." I replied. "Look closer." He grinned. And suddenly I saw it, couples dancing together like a dream, and Kid offering his hand to me with a smile. I raised an eyebrow. Was it magic, or my tiered brain? Whatever it was, it was amazing. I stood up and took his hand, letting him lead between the images of dancing pairs. And his eyes were so hypnotizing, that it became harder to see the rest at all.

He leaned in to kiss my forehead. "Maka..." He said softly. I hummed in reply. "Don't you think I gave up on you." He whispered. And just like that, Kid was gone, and I was left with the book. The book and the empty ballroom.

* * *

 _I'm walking into a bright light_

 _I'm walking, walking_

 _It slowly swallows me_

 _You're the only one that can save me_

 _You're the only one that can_

* * *

 **Kid's pov**

'Hey Jade. Answer me when you see this.' I thought. Lately Jade has desperately tried to catch my attention, and in every time I was busy or just thinking about Maka, a thing that made me in a mood fit to isolate at my room. I really didn't want to talk to anyone when she was on my mind, but now I was relatively free and up for a chat.

'Amber! Oh death I missed you!' Jade called happily. I chuckled, a bit of guilt pinching at my chest. 'I really needed to tell you something.' Her tone became hesitant. I bit my lip. Jade was never so nervous before. 'Amber, do you have a crush on someone?'

It took me a moment before I came up with an answer. 'I do. Why are you asking?' her side turned silent. 'Tell me about her.' Jade squeaked. What got her so interested?

'Well, she is very beautiful. Low self-esteem but the most kickass girl out there. You would have liked her, I bet. I'm planning on asking her out sometimes.' Another moment of silence. 'That's cool. I'm happy for you, good luck Amber.' She said my name slowly and I cringed. It was sort of... venomous. 'Something came up, I need to go.' She said before vanishing.

* * *

 _Because to me you're a lighthouse_

 _And I am a little ship, so lost._

 _You're the only one that can guide me_

 _You're the only one that can._

 _Amber_

* * *

 **song origin: hebrew: "Hapsichologit" by Yoni Bloch:**

 _Any ba elich_

 _Ci bazman haacharon_

 _yesh li halomot maphchidim_

 _halomot shegormim li lachshov_

 _sheolay any_

 _lo legamry barie_

 _sheolay anlo margish colcah tov_

 _any nophel lehor shahor_

 _nophel nophel velo niblam_

 _rak at yechola laazor li_

 _hayechida miculam_

 _Inbar_

 _al tomry li shehazman shelano nigmar_

 _yesh li od col cach harbe ma lomar_

 _any holech el toch haor_

 _holech holech veneelam_

 _rak at yechola laazor li_

 _hayechida miculam_

 _ubishvily at migdalor_

 _veany cmo sira byam_

 _rak at yechola laazor li_

 _hayechida baolam_

 _Inbar._


	3. Tied by Contract part one

**Important!**

 **Tied by words is not yet complete, but I am publishing this anyway. I'm making changes in the story. This is now a series of multiple two\three shots that is called 'Tied With a Ribbon', and every story is called by a diffrent name. The first is 'Tied by Words', and this secound one is called 'Tied by Contract'. I hope I made that clear.**

* * *

 **Tied by Contract, part one**

* * *

"If you won't find a bride, Kid, I would. You must get married by the time you're eighteen! Your soul will never be complete otherwise."

Kid sat up in his bed, breathing heavily. A few years had passed since they had that conversation, in which a lot of things happened. They defeated the kishin... for him it was as if only yesterday he saw Maka punch the living shit out of Asura.

Lord death had from a very young age let Kid know of his rare soul downsides. He was only a piece of his father, which meant he would need to find a filler before he is ready to take over the job. That said, not many fitted him- he would need the donor to have an incredibly large and strong soul that is resonated with his or it will never work. Then there is the fact that Kid isn't even interested in anyone. Liz and patty may be resonated with him, but he refused to even discuss that option. Even if he did, they won't fit him, no offence.

He just hoped his father forgot all about it, since Kid was almost seventeen and a half. Wasn't he powerful enough on his own? Why would he need anyone on his side? He frowned, dropping back on his bed symmetrically. Better go to sleep, or he won't get his eight hours perfectly.

His hops were soon to be crashed.

…

Kid sipped his dark chocolate milkshake. Not many knew of his love of dark chocolate- it always made it to improve his mood. Today, too, it did the job. At the two sides of him sat Patty with strawberry and Liz, drinking nothing, who stared at soul in front of her. He and Maka had both ordered a big cup of vanilla shake and split it to two small cups. They were only five, asymmetrical- it bothered him a little. Black*Star and Tsubaki went on a mission, so instead of the regular noise the air carried blessed silence. Well, at least until Maka decided to start a conversation about the most random subject in Kid's opinion.

"So... what sauce do you like with your pasta?" Soul pulled his shoulders. Maka turned her eyes to Kid. "Rose, maybe? yea." He answered carelessly. Maka hummed at Liz and Patty's answers. Soul stretched back in what seemed to be another long moment of silence.

"Milkshake?" She asked, breaking the peaceful state of Kid's mind for the second time. "It's a secret." He brushed her off. "I think vanilla is the best." Where was she going with this? Kid exhaled, deciding to give her what she wanted. "I don't think so. Vanilla is such a... cliché flavor, and most of the time it's too sweet." Maka puffed her cheeks. "Well, I would have insulted your favorite too, if you weren't too much of a snob to tell me what it is!" Soul rolled his eyes. "Maka, chill." He advised.

"Hmm... well, if it means that much to you, you can taste some." Kid handed Maka his cup. She glared at him with suspicion, then took it out of his grab. She was clearly focused in his stare because she didn't even realize she was using the same straw as he did. Kid's expression turned blank for a moment. "Ewe! You kissed Kiddo indirectly!" Patty called, receiving an intense glare from Kid and a shocked expression from Maka, only now noticing her mistake. Soul and Liz laughed. "That is what you get for being an airhead." He added. "Oh... uh, him, it's..." She stumbled with her words, slowly remembering what she intended to do. "That is terrible! How do you love this junk?" In truth, Maka really liked the taste, but she already decided in her mind to insult it. Kid frowned.

"Do you have a problem with my choice of milkshake?" He asked, ready to defend his favorite taste. She should be thankful he agreed to tell her, but no! She had to make it awkward, and then dare to insult him. Seriously! "You made it pretty clear you have a problem with vanilla, so it only makes sense that I won't like your flavor either! It's stupid." Death, she was so stubborn. But cute, without doubt. "Is not!" He hated himself for acting so childishly. Maka frowned and held Soul's hand, dragging him to the door. "We're going home, got work to do. Enjoy that disgusting shake of yours!" she shouted, ignoring the small complaints soul made. "And by the way, your hair is asymmetrical!" she screamed as they stepped outside. Causing Liz to facepalm at Kid's twitches.

...

"Seriously Maka, you two fought over nothing." Soul was still upset about them leaving before he finished his milkshake. "He was being rude!" Maka insisted. "No he wasn't. You probably just looked for something to fight about, didn't you?" Maka clutched her fists, to which Soul rolled his eyes. "I don't look for reasons to fight, you jerk!" She protested. "You are right now." He pointed to her embarrassment. "Am not!" She called. "Look, I'm not going to try reasoning with you about it. You flat chest ain't worth the sweat." Maka was about to chop him. How dare Soul call her that? She thought she rid him from that bad habit months ago. His eyes widened. "No! I'm sorry, you're not flat chest, okay? You're wearing sports bra." The cover up made her even angrier. "Maka... CHOP!" she called as she slammed the top his head with a book she pulled out of nowhere.

"I don't like his attitude, is all." She spoke quietly. "Why? you never had a problem with Kid before." Soul asked in a painful tone, not bothering to stop the stream of blood her chop caused. "He's too gloomy lately, haven't you noticed?" She asked. "No, I haven't. You're probably imaging things." He sighed. "And if he was gloomy, I don't think insulting him helped." Maka's heart filled with guilt. "Well, I'm not apologizing, if that's where you're going with this." Soul closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened them, they were filled with softness. "Geez, so proud. What are you gonna do? Wait for him to apologize to you? Cas' he ain't doing it." Deep down Maka knew he was right, so she decided, next time she will meet Kid, to put things in place.

...

Maka passed her finger on the thick bookshelf of the school library. She was currently searching for a book about physics. From her very first day in this odd school Maka already knew she wasn't going to study what normal kids do, so in secret she would always teach herself those things. Subjects like math, not so much geometry like algebra. Human history that doesn't include Lord Death in it at all- she liked Greek mythology, and found a spatial interest in the first and second world wars. The fact that those were people hurting people, exterminating them like that was the natural thing to do, It all sent a shiver down her spine every time. History aside, Maka also loved studying chemistry and biology. She even came up with some theories herself, about magic, about portals, about all the things that weren't supposed to make sense. After all, she was Maka Albarn, a genius, even if right now she was only reading peacefully.

"Maka? What are you reading?" She jumped, hiding the book behind her back. "Kid! Oh, hi. I thought you were a teacher." He raised an eyebrow. "Answer my question." Maka frowned. Here he goes again, with his shitty altitude. "None of your businesses." She answered in annoyance. "I guess it's not anything for me anyway." He snorted. Why was she hiding it from him? Kid thought, offended. For a moment he thought she was reading a book he knew, about light and the way it can break and reflect- it was rather interesting. But it couldn't be the one- not for Maka, at least. She was too much of a snob to have anything in common with Kid. Besides, they were not supposed to read those- they were for much higher ranked meisters.

"What do you mean not for you? How many stars do you think I have?" Maka, on her side, took offence nonetheless. Her plan on apologizing quickly faded, as anger took its place. "I don't committee to stars; my ID can get me any book I want." Kid wasn't trying to brag, but it sure sounded like it. "You must be SOOO SMART to have that! It's not like it belongs to your dad." Kid reddened. "Don't act innocent; I know you use Spirit's ID too!" That really got Maka mad. "Well, what if I do? The fact I can handle them is already enough to prove I'm worthy!" The two stood in front of each other, looking like any moment now one of them will jump the other and (or at least attempt to) kill him. It was Luck that brought the young librarian to the break the fight.

...

"Hello kiddo!" Lord Death greeted his son as he entered the death room. "Hello father, you called me?" Kid asked in a gloomy tone. He was just fighting Maka earlier that day, and now he was called for a talk with his father. Kid suspected it was about the thing he so feared, the subject that hunted his dreams, marriage. It fitted his dad to look so cheerful at a time like this, where his son was the most stressed- He always knew the best way to get on his nerves. Though, Kid still respected him, no matter how stupid he acts.

"Yes, I needed to talk to you about something. You might have guessed what it is." Cold sweat dripped down Kid's neck. "How are you at school? Are your friends alright?" Kid's eyes fell to the floor. "Actually I... we had some sort of fight, me and Maka. It bothers me. I guess you don't really care, those are just standard questions every parent must ask their child." Lord death seemed troubled by the news. "Well, I'm sure you will get over it soon enough, you are best friends, after all." Kid sighed. "Kiddo, I am making a contest. Tournament, only for the best girls of the DWMA schools around the world. Do you know what for?" Kid closed his eyes in fear. "No." He lied, in hope that he was wrong. "I know you do; I bet it doesn't leave your mind. I am hosting a competition to find you a bride, Kiddo. I know you aren't happy about it, but there is only so much I can do to help you. For example, I'm giving you the freedom to choose. All the girls I will invite here will be fitting for you, but you will be their judge. If you decline, I will gladly pick one myself." Kid curled into a small ball. He was getting married; It was not a dream anymore. Strangers from all over the world will gather in death city, and he will have to walk through them knowing he will be stuck with one of them forever or at least until one of them dies. Sleep in the same bed, give birth to children; Kid was ready to throw up only thinking of his future life.

With a woman he does not love, in an arranged marriage, will he ever be happy? will he really feel free?

"It's okay, take your time." Lord Death said softly. He felt bad for his little boy, so confused and startled, his fatherly instincts told him to go and hug him, but he knew Kid would rather be alone at this time. Besides, he wasn't one to comfort him seeing as he caused this mess. And as much as he wanted to hold him and tell him things will be okay, he knew for a fact there is no solution. It simply must happen or Kid will turn kishin. Nice and clear.

...

Kid sat on the big chair next to his father. Today was the big party stating the opening of 'Miss shibusen tournament'. Girls found fitting from DWMA schools spread across the world gathered in the small room to celebrate and get to know each other. Kid scanned them all carefully, suddenly feeling like there was a lack of air in the room. "I'm... going, to get some fresh air." He told his father before making his way outside.

"Kid?" His eyes widened. "Maka?" He called, turning around to face her. "What are you doing here?!" He asked, stunned. "What? Don't you think I'm good enough to compete?" She asked grumpily. "Why... do you... why would you enter it?" his eyes widened. "To your information, Lord Death picked me. He said I was fitted, but you obviously don't think I have a chance so..." Kid was too shocked to reply. Maka was here, she was offended he didn't consider her. "Why are you staring at me like that? It's creepy." She asked suddenly. "I didn't, you never- do you? I mean, why would you compete?" Kid's face flashed pink for just a moment.

"Why the hell would you ask that? I am competing for me. There is no real prize for this." Kid squinted his eyes. "Out of the blue Lord death calls me to say he is hosting a competition, something fun that is limited only to the best girl students. Releasing me of school for the week, so I thought, why not? I think I have a good chance of winning, too." Kid closed his eyes. So she had no idea. That was both a relief and a problem on Kid's side. All of those girls, they weren't in this because they wanted to marry him, they were driven by their fighting spirit. Some may have friends at home, supporting them, maybe even a boyfriend that they want to make proud. The whole situation was so twisted, but he knew he had to cooperate.

"I have to go, sorry." He pushed Maka on his way inside. "Jerk!" She called after him. Not only that he offended her and lowered her self-confidence, staring at her and then spacing out, he also left her like that to be mad at him when he's not there to take it. "Tch." she hissed, stepping back inside.


	4. Tied by Contract part two

**Tied by Contract, part two**

* * *

"Are you sure about that?" Kid asked in a tiered voice. The first part of the competition was a beauty pageant, the judges being Lord Death, Kid and surprisingly Professor Stein. By now they have gone through seven out of the twenty five girls invited, and none of them showed any promise at all. The crowd cheered at the beautiful girls as they made their speech and showed their talent. 'In conclusion I think we should all work together to save the rare blue cockroach!" The blond girl finished with a tear in her eye. Kid slammed his head on the table. "Now now Kid, the next one will be more... interesting." Lord death said. Kid raised his head again. Who could that be?

"Oh." He said bluntly.

"Hello, my name is Maka Albarn; most of you know me from school." Maka smiled at the crowd, spotting her silver hired partner on which she had a tiny crush on for some time now. Kid looked at her with interest. Maka was wearing a simple black dress with green tips and white gloves, and her hair was out of her pigtails. All in all, Maka looked symmetrical. Stunning- so stunning Kid couldn't stop himself from staring at her. Thankfully she didn't notice, but guess who did?

"Hmm... I wonder." Stein chuckled to himself as he caught up to Kid's eyes. "I came here today not to brag about my skills or looks. When I was younger I thought beauty pageants were just a way for men to control woman, and it is, mostly, but not this time, I assure you that much. If I wanted to, I could quit right here and now not depending on any man at all- this competition is for me and me alone to prove myself! If I won't win, that's okay, if I do, better. So don't you think less of me because I'm here, or I'll have to call you up and kick your ass to prove otherwise!" The crowd clapped. Kid smiled at her. She was wrong, so very wrong, but he couldn't tell her that, now could he? Maka noticed his smile and frowned back at him.

Maka stepped back, ready for the second part of her performance. "For you, I have made not something I can show on my body; it's a structure, a creation of my brain and knowledge." A confused wave passed through the crowd. "Does she mean like a sculpture?" a girl whispered. "Yes, it is. Though, not exactly the typical sculpture you all know." Maka smiled, lingering on Soul's face. The curtain fell, causing the crowd to call in awe.

Maka climbed a ladder to reach for a switch. As she did, a small ball dropped and turned in a path Maka made beforehand. Kid quickly caught up to her doings: Maka built a huge domino effect structure. The ball hit the can, which rolled to her side and hit a hummer that fell and hit a small toy gun, and so on again and again. Kid grinned. Maka was defiantly something else. But how did she know to build something like that? Who taught it to her? Did she learn it on her own? "I haven't saw anyone this promising since young eibon." Lord Death said, ripping Kid out of his daydream. "I can do that too." He whispered to his father. Maka glared at him.

"I say ten for creativity." Lord Death decided. Kid looked at him with anger. "Hmm, I say ten for being the one girl that doesn't speak absolute bullshit." Stein joined. Kid felt nervous. At this rate Maka might as well win. She deserved it, yes, but if she won they would have to get married. Then again, he didn't want to hurt her feelings...

"Eight." He decided. Not a point more.

"Then the average is nine!" Lord Death announced. Maka smiled brightly, stopping to glare at Kid. Why was she picking on him?

After the last girl finished the last boring sentence Kid stood up and quietly left the place. Not only that none of them were his type if he ever had one, but they were also some of the most cliché, stupid girls he ever saw. He knew every each and one of them had a big soul and a wide heart, but he felt like crying thinking of a future with one of them.

"Kid?" Kid turned around "Oh, hi Maka. We must stop meeting like this." Too late did he notice her death glare. "MAKA CHOP!" she screamed, hitting him with full force. When Kid regained consciousness, she was already gone. "What the hell?" He asked in anger. That girl was crazy. Little did he know at that time Maka was thinking the same thing about him. "He is SUCH a JERK!" she called as she kicked a small can with fall force. How dare he insult her like that! She worked her soul into that structure, and there he goes telling everyone how it wasn't a big deal. 'I bet he can't build anything! All talk, but I'm the one who studied physics, aren't I?' Her frown deepened as she thought more of the incident.

...

The second part of the 'Miss shibusen' tournament was a simple test, giving Kid nothing better to do than sit quietly in his chair and watch the girls fly through the questions. The third part, a sports tournament, included a race, a weapon handling check ATC. For the fourth and last part, the schools all over the world set up a voting system that will give the competitors popularity a take on their ratings. One thing didn't change at all throughout all of the different parts, and that is Maka's rotten attitude. She was always so rude to Kid. Of course, she had a good reason, but Kid was not aware of the hidden offense she took from every second word he said.

"Well Kiddo, that is pretty much it. How do you feel?" Lord death looked utterly excited. Kid glared at him. "What? I'm excited. Soon there will be some new reapers around." His words made Kid start to fidget out of stress. After a time that seemed like forever, they spotted Stein approaching them.

"I have the results of the voting. It is as we thought." Lord death looked at Stein seriously. "Those are great news. I was hoping things would end this way." He added. Stein smiled sheepishly at the young reaper. "Who won?" Kid asked in a shaking voice. "You will have to wait until the winning ceremony to know that." Kid blinked in anger. "I agree. That will be way more fun." Death said in his typical silly voice.

...

The girls once again dressed fancy. Kid leaned on a wall and watched them twiddle around. A couple of girls looked at him, some of them smiling in a way that made Kid very uncomfortable. A young girl with wavy hair approached him, she was tall, about the same height as him, and her eyes were wide and cheerful. "Hello. Kid, right?" Kid bit his lip and nodded. "I'm Lilac, but you can call me Engie." "Engie? what does that have to do with Lilac?" Kid asked with sudden interest. "After my sister, Short for Energy. That's how we do in a family of a physician, a biologist and tween girls." Her answer released some of the tension Kid held. "That's a nice name." "She's dead." "I'm sorry." He quieted once more, wondering on the reason she told him all of that. "Excuse me, excuse me." A small voice made its way through the girls and towards the two of us. "Oh, Maka. Hi." He raised an eyebrow. "Hello Kid." She said coldly. "Who are you?" She asked, a little offensive towards the taller girl.

"I'm Engie. Are you Kid's friend?" Engie smiled at her, oblivious. "I guess you can call in that. I'm Maka." Engie looked at her, satisfied. "I liked your performance." She complimented. For a second Kid thought that maybe it wouldn't be too bad if he'd get married to a girl such as Engie, after all, she looked good and acted mature- but that thought was quick to fade away as he caught Maka's eyes focusing on him. His brain seemed to get erased whenever she did that, leaving only confusion in its stead.

"Oh, yea, the reason I bothered you!" Engie blushed a little when saying the next sentence. "Would you like to dance?" Her question caught Kid off guard. His mind searched for a reason to decline, when-

"Sorry, this idiot here just promised me his first dance earlier and forgot about it. Maybe later if you have the patience?" Wait, what? Kid barely had the time to digest everything that was just said. "Oh, so I promised you a dance." He raised an eyebrow at her frown. "I saved you, jerk! You could at least say thank you." He sighed. "Thank you." She smiled with satisfaction at his surrender, letting him twirl her around a couple of times while dancing. "She looked nice though." Kid chuckled, causing Maka to glare at him. "Go dance with her then!" She snorted. "Na, I'm good." he pulled his shoulders. "I'll take it you're enjoying yourself? The never dancing Kid-kun?" She asked, teasing. She had a point, after seeing how horrible he danced with Liz and Patty from, unfortunately, a viral video, Kid had avoided dancing with anyone. Of course, he had taken some professional dancing classes since, but the fear was there, fear of humiliating himself again, especially if it was Maka he danced with.

"I'm not actually supposed to dance with anyone." He answered. "But I guess you're okay because there's no danger you'll steal my heart." Maka puffed her cheeks. "What? Am I too ugly for your Highness?" Oh no. "Or is it that nobody wants miss tiny tits?" She proceeded. "Hey, stop it. You know there's no truth to that." His eyes softened. "Hmm, if you must know, I think you're really pretty. Especially in that dress, it compliments you." Kid blushed a little. Maka snorted and looked to some other direction, trying to hide her own blush.

...

"Oh look! Kid and Maka are dancing!" Lord death stood from a fair distance, looking at the two with a spark in his eyes. "Stein!" He called the meister near him. "Are you sure Kid didn't see the list?" Stein raised an eyebrow and twisted his screw, taking steps towards Lord Death to see what he was talking about. His eyes widened and he grinned, pulling out his cigarette. "Oh, that. Didn't you notice? Well I guess it's just their luck, because this thing was going on for even before the list came in." Lord Death closed his eyes, huge tick marks were spread on his forehead. "Shinigami-Chop!" He called, hitting Stein. "If you knew, then why the hell didn't you tell me? This is of major importance!" Stein raised his hand. "She won anyway." He pointed. "And what if she didn't?" Death was still angry with Stein, but it seemed that something he saw was distracting him. Kid, Kid was blushing. This was a miracle!

Death then rushed to the death room, he had an important call to make.

"Hello, Kami?"


	5. Tied by Contract part three

**Tied by Contract, part three**

* * *

Kid felt himself starting to shake from anxiety. Visions of him, pulling her closer to a kiss, flooded the poor guy's brain. 'This wasn't supposed to happen.' He thought, suddenly becoming nauseas. He pushed Maka away, running to the toilet to vomit. His nerves reached their breaking point, and he was having a breakdown in a stall of the male's room.

Maka stood quietly, ignoring the glare she got from that girl Engie. Did Kid just push her away and ran off? Did she do something? Or was it that he really didn't like her at all? Sadness filled her. "This is so tiring." she sighed.

"All set, it's time to announce the winner of the first 'miss shibusen tournament'." Lord Death called. The girls all sat in a line, carefully watched by the guests. Maka was aware of her friends looking at her from the crowd, all except Kid. Where was he?

"At third place, Lilac 'Engie' Brood." Maka watched the tall god wrapping the tall girl with a big ribbon. 'If she's third, I must be lower.' Maka thought sadly. "At second place, Jasta filler." A pretty girl, strange to Maka, Looked around proudly while getting wrapped up, just like Engie. "And at first place, no surprise there," Lord Death smiled in his spatial way, holding out the crown. Maka sighed, looking for Soul in between the strangers that came to see the ceremony. Suddenly, she saw him, a split second before her name was called out, and he was kissing Liz.

Tears filled her eyes, feeling of heartbreak and betrayal mixed with worry for kid and confusion. Lord Death walked to her, softly putting the crown over her head. She raised two hands to her face, this was too much 'I won?' her brain screamed. She turned around, running away and tearing the crown off her head. What was the point? She won the crown, but she lost Soul.

"Maka?-" Kid called in surprise when she buzzed near him on her way out, crying. He re-entered the room, noticing all the girls were wrapped up. Kid figured, Maka had lost the competition. The thought pained him in a way he didn't know could be.

"Kiddo! Where were you? You won't believe who won-" Lord Death rushed to the young shinigami. "I don't care." Kid cut him emptily. She didn't win. "They are all the same to me." His eyes dropped to the floor. "I'm going home." He announced, turning around and walking out of the ballroom.

...

Maka sighed, fixing her floral grey dress. Her hair was loose, and her eyelashes had mascara on them. "I can't believe I'm doing this." She whispered. After the most recent heartbreak Soul brought her, Maka didn't even bother to get up from her bed. Soul tried to ask her what was wrong, he cooked her meals, he begged for her forgiveness, but Maka wouldn't budge. At least not until Kami paid a visit.

Needless to say, Maka did not expect her mom to return to death city anytime soon, much less to bring news of that kind with her. As unbelievable as it may sound, Maka was glad it happened- she was getting engaged, to someone new, someone that she didn't know and wouldn't treat her like her friends did. He would take her somewhere far away from Soul, from Kid- opening a new page in her life, or so she thought.

It was definitely unlike her mama to arrange her into marriage. Both of them have felt on their flesh the burning of treachery, unfaithfulness from Spirit Albarn's side. When she left, Kami told Maka it was because she yearns for freedom, had enough of the chains her marriage held her in. So what changed? Who is her exception, the one person her Mama believes in so much that she would lock her own daughter's fate with?

'I trust you, mama. I don't know your motives but I definitely trust you.' Maka thought, filling with hope for the future, and praying for some luck, but from what god?

Maka gasped as Kami appeared on her side, squishing her hand. She was so beautiful, her hair, eyes and strong expression were exactly like Maka's, leaving out her nose, face structure and long feet. Now Maka knew for sure what features of her body she could hate, and which of them were from her mama. 'I wish I was more like you.' She thought with envy. 'But I had to be somewhat like papa too, unfortunately.'

"Maka," Kami suddenly spoke, shocking her daughter. "You must be confused and uncertain, so I feel like I need to explain before we enter and seal the deal. The whole suggestion came as a total surprise to me too, I am not the one who came up with it, but I trust the other side. I have known this man from when I just entered the DWMA, he is a gentleman and well stabilized, so I know his son must be just as well behaved. This deal is going to give you so much freedom, Maka. Money, protection, you won't have to deal with any of the things I have. Especially not that potato husband bullshit. Do you understand?" Maka slowly nodded. "Actually, I think you might know these guys, too." Kami suddenly realized when they stepped into the room.

Maka's hearing blacked out. The apartment was the most stunning place she ever set feet in- was every engagement party like this? Black Roses, Ribbons on the walls, important personas roaming around the place... pearls, gems, her father walking to them furiously... wait what?! "How did he get here?" Maka asked, terrified. "Lord Death invited him." Kami answered. Maka raised an eyebrow. "But it's my engagement party! He can't just invite people because he's the mayor-" Maka was soon cut by her father desperately calling her and Kami's names as her mother continuously chopped him. She sighed and left her mother's side, roaming the place.

Marie Sensei? Maka raised an eyebrow, noticing the blond death weapon walk around just like she did. "Maka! Hey! I'm so happy for you!" Marie called, spotting her. "I wish I got married just like that. You're a lucky girl. And you've got one heck of a groom, as well." Maka's stomach twisted. That's right; Marie was her mother's old friend. But to think she will be here, from all people... focus, she scolded herself. "Where is he?" She asked. "I think he's in the last room to the right. He's a little depressed by the marriage thing so I recommend you speak with Lord Death first and let him come to you after he's calmed down." Marie offered with a smile. "Lord Death is here too?!" Maka called in disbelief. "Oh? The whole crew is here. Stein, Sid and Nigus, too. I think he even got some of your friends, since he knew you didn't invite them. Soul, Tsubaki and Black*Star, the twins, and Kid of course." Marie continued as if it was only normal. "What?! Why did he do that? I kept it a secret for a reason!" Maka broke down in shock. "Hey guys! It's Maka!" A familiar voice called. "Oh my god." She pouted and turned to Black*Star with a fake smile. "I never knew you had it in you! Now that's a way I haven't thought about to make gods vow to me." He grinned. "Black*Star!" Tsubaki called. "Its only marriage, idiot." Maka rolled her eyes. Soul flinched at his side. "You should've told me!" He complained, his voice showing her he was hurt. "Like you told me you and Liz got together." She hummed. He blushed with guilt.

"I still can't believe we weren't told about this. Plus, you don't even look like it's bothering you. Kid has been sulking for weeks!" Liz hurried to change the subject. Maka felt guilt spread in her chest. Kid was hurting? Why the hell did it bother him she was getting married? "Liz! Why didn't you tell me you and Soul are dating?!" Patty called in anger. Oh, so they kept it a secret. "Oops!" Maka covered her mouth. "Soul! Why didn't you tell me?" Black*Star called. "I thought gods already know everything! Aren't you a god?!" Soul replied in fake sock. "Of course gods don't know everything! Look at Kid, he didn't even wanna hear who he got stuck with! I bet if he did know he wasn't so bummed." Black*Star chuckled. Maka frowned. "excuse me? why the hell is he so stressed? I'm the one who's getting hitched here! if any of you guys don't like my fiancée then just leave." She commented. "Whoa there Maka! Chill. We're all just surprised, is all. I thought you guys hated each other, for death's sake! And in case you didn't know, Kid has no idea that it's you since he wouldn't listen. He has every right to be stressed." Maka opened her mouth trying to express her confusion. "Wait, Soul, I don't think she knows either." Tsubaki said suddenly. Soul's eyes widened before he and Black*Star busted out in laughter. "What? What is it?" Maka shouted. They were messing with her nerves the whole evening. Tsubaki tried to explain, overtaken by the idiots. "You know what? I'm done speaking to you guys. I'm gonna find mama." She said, walking away.

"Maka? Good, you're here. Time to meet the boys!" Kami announced with a smile. She grabbed her hand and walked her into a small dining room, where two of the people Maka least wanted to see have been waiting.

"You!" Kid and Maka called in union.

...

Maka was too shocked to speak. Her heart pounded and her eyes blurred, still focused enough to scan Kid's figure. He was wearing a dress suit, sexy as usual, in the colors of black and white. His hair was surprisingly messed, and his face and eyes looked red and venerable, as if he just wiped tears off them. 'He's a little depressed...' 'Kid has been sulking for weeks...' The voices swirled in her head, pushing the shock aside. 'He didn't know either.' She realized. What now?

"Mama," she said softly. "Why didn't you tell me we were dealing with Lord Death's son?" Kami raised an eyebrow. "I did. A couple of times, actually." Maka slowly closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "Hello, Lord Death." She said quietly while taking the empty seat in front of Kid. "Hello Maka! Wazzap?" Lord Death replied happily before turning to her mother and passing over some last-minute-stuff papers. "It's the competition." Kid said quietly, causing Maka to jump. "He wanted to find me a bride, something about becoming complete and taking over his part. I had no say, and I didn't know it's you." Maka digested the information quietly. "Then you are my prize? That's kinda messed up." She finally came to conclusion. "I guess so." He answered, laying his head on the table.

"Hey Kid?" She asked eventually. He raised his eyes in suspicion. "Is that why you were so stressed the months before the competition?" Her voice was soft, like she finally understood something. "I suppose. I'm glad it was you, though." He answered, causing Maka to look at him with surprise. "I was kinda depressed because I thought you lost. But then again I don't own you, so I don't have the right to be. I guess I kinda have a crush on you or something." He confessed with a hint of blush spread across his cheeks. "Well, I kinda have a crush on you too." His head jerked upwards in surprise. "You do?" His blush deepened. Maka noticed a drop of sweat form on his temple. She couldn't help but smile at the embarrassed reaper.

"Ugh. This is boring." Maka said eventually, truely smiling to her fiancée for the first time in weeks. "Wanna ditch?" he chuckled. Maka only smiled and grabbed his hand, both calmly walking out of the event as if it was all just a faint dream. "Care for a milkshake?" he suggested. "Only if you'll buy me that awsome shake of yours"

Maybe getting hitched was not such a bad idea, after all they were both now tied by a contract, and none of them complained at all. Not now, and never again.

Well, maybe a little. But that's just how love works.

* * *

 **Ugh, that was kind of disappointing. I don't know why...**


	6. Tied by Responsibility part one

**It's been a while you guys! anjoy^^**

* * *

 **Tied by Responsibility, Part one.**

* * *

'Yellow' Maka thought. 'Gold?' She hesitated to sneak another look at the eyes of the shinigami as he made his famous poker face and took her luggage, carrying it effortlessly.

"I can carry my own luggage!" Maka objected. "The effort is causing you to make weird faces, they're asymmetrical." He sighed. Maka blushed. "Well, excuse me for not being as strong as you are-" She defended. "That's my point. Listen, I'm helping you, just take it." He turned back to the direction they were walking. "St. Ann Street, number... 666? is that right?" Maka finally raised her eyes of the map Lord Death gave the two. "Mhm." He replied. "Sounds right. Never been here though." She sighed. Indeed, that was a first to both of them. A sudden reveal of a huge scam; the head of some company was eating the workers, or more precisely, their souls. And seeing as his whereabouts were censored, they had to get to the headlines.

"I don't get it. Why us?" Maka asked for the one hundredth time. In truth she knew, they were the smarter ones, so what they could do in one week would have taken the others a month. 'Or a year, decade, generation...' Maka rolled her eyes to the sky, wondering on just how long would it have taken for Black*Star to get promoted to the headlines. She doubt it he could do so if he was the only human working. Kid hummed.

But what she could not understand was their cover. A husband and wife? seriously? Why not brothers, roommates... no, it had to be that one. Lord Death wanted them to stay together and watch each other's back, since none of them could defend himself alone from so many workers. If they were found out... well, let's just hope they weren't. Even with both of them glued together, Death figured, they don't want to raise suspicion. The brothers act... well, not convincing at all. They had no similarity, not to mention brothers don't even live together at most cases. Just roommates? Then why have they moved in at the same time? Maka sighed deeply.

"Here it is, 666 St. Ann Street." The view they encountered was nice, not as dazzling as the mansion of course, but better then what they expected. They entered the elevator, Maka clicked on the big 8 button.

"You know, Maka, we ARE supposed to be married." Kid said suddenly. Maka raised an eyebrow. "You aren't flirting with me, are you?" She asked coldly. Kid blushed furiously. "N-No! I meant, do you think there will be two beds?" Jeez, nice to know she thinks so greatly of him, not to mention likes him. "Oh, sorry. I think I've been around perverts for too long." She apologized. The doors opened. "Number 8-d..." She mumbled, searching for the right door. "Here!" She called, pulling out the key Lord Death gave her beforehand. The door opened slowly.

You can blubber all day long about death, but one thing is for sure, he knows his job. The apartment had everything a young couple would have in their apartment: detailed to the last smelly candle you got among the years from someone you don't remember in a place you forgot long ago and never really felt like lighting anyway, it was just THERE, and for some reason you never threw it away. The point is, Death was good at being Death, I know, shocker, right? Maka thought so. "Let's unpack. I hope you followed the orders?" Kid asked. "Bring only clothes and personal belongings, yes." She replied.

The apartment was only a little bigger than her and Soul's, it made her a little homesick, more accurately, Soulsick- she missed him. The apartment contained a small kitchen near a medium living room with a big, soft pillow Maka immediately fell in love with, a TV and two laptops. Then there were two separate rooms for the toilet and shower, a hall and one bedroom with a carpet from wall to wall and the most comfortable bed Maka ever laid on, yet, she figured, only one bed.

"Oh." She called in realization. "Don't worry I'll sleep on the couch." Kid suggested. "No, it's okay. No biggie, right?" She passed her fingers through one of her pigtails and turned to him. "Are you sure?" He asked. Maka nodded. Surly she can handle sharing a bed with one of her best friends, what friend is she to him if she makes him uncomfortable just because she's a girl and he's a boy? She raised her eyes to him, suddenly feeling excitement flow through her. He looked so worried and stressed of the new experience, the new bond they were starting to create, but she was not: she felt it was right, and all she wanted at that moment was for him to feel the same.

"You know, I don't bite." She said suddenly. The tension between them was obvious, and made a lot of sense considering they were only teens, not even lovers, and now they needed to act married. "I'm sorry." He replied and laid her luggage on the bed. "What did you put in there anyway? Rocks?" He asked curiously. "Nice guess." She answered and opened the bag, revealing tons of books. "You must be joking!" He smiled, picking up one of her favorites. "What?" She asked, taking the books out and digging for her pictures, small reminders of Soul, her papa and mama, Tsubaki, black*Star, Liz, Patty and Crona, even doctor Stein and Marie. At last she found them, fourteen at number- the most of them were with Soul. "I brought that book too." Kid cut her line of thought. "Really? It's a great book. I guess we should have talked earlier to fix who brings which books. Too bad, I could've brought something else instead." He turned to the door. "I'll fix something to eat." Maka nodded, seeing as she was pretty hungry.

She was just finishing organizing the shelf so it looks symmetrical when Kid called her from the kitchen.

"What IS that smell?" Maka asked, hypnotized by Kid's cooking. "Lunch." Kid answered seriously in a sense that made Maka chuckle. "World widely it is called shakshouka, if that tells you anything at all." He smiled and pulled the eggs off the gas. "Is that tomato sauce?" She asked in awe. "And pepper, and onion, and eggs, it's good." He promised while spilling some into her plate. She stared at it for a minute before starting to try and pierce a piece of tomato, which caused Kid to laugh. "Here, eat it like that." He said, placing some of the hot Middle Eastern style fried egg on a piece of bread. She took it slowly, studying it. "Death, just eat!" Kid almost choked on his bread. He grabbed her hand, gently guiding it to her mouth. First meal in a new home, he will never forget that- nor will he ever forget her expression.

"The work starts on Monday, right?" Kid asked while washing the dishes. Maka found that weird, seeing as Soul usually "forgot" It was his turn, and yet Kid just kinda went ahead and did it without them even setting turns. "Yea, Monday. That's right." She answered, still wondering on what other nice surprises does he have up his sleeve. "Then we have three more days to settle in. I get it you already unpacked? I can finish unpacking now so tomorrow we'll have time to explore the area. Would you like that? Walking around, maybe eating out somewhere...?" And here's another one. Soul would never take her anywhere but the basketball court, unless she paid for it. "Yea. Wait, you're paying, right?" She asked to make sure. "Makes sense, unless you want to." He answered with a smile that gave her no choice but to smile back. She liked his smile, it was warm, making her feel like she was really his wife, and they were really living here, together for over a year.

...

"What, seriously?" Maka smiled to the sound of her best friend's voice through the phone. Lord death ordered the others to never use mirrors with Kid and Maka, since if they were in public it would have called for the closest one. Kid and Maka's cover could be torn to pieces if that happened, so it was clear to all of them not to call the two that way. "Mhm. I mean, it's kinda ridiculous." She answered. "His wife? I knew you two would hook up eventually, but so soon!" He teased. "Soul! I told you it's only a cover up!" Maka made a face, even though there's no way he could've seen it. "Yea, a cover up. What's next? Sharing a bed to look like a couple when sleeping?" Maka bit her lip. "Well not EXACTLY." She could hear Soul cracking up at the other line. "Liz will LOVE it!" He said after half a minute of laughter. If only books could pass through phone lines. "You have one messed up mind." She sighed. "Well, tomorrow we plan to go exploring a little so I'll have more to tell you about, hopefully." He hummed. "Yea, exploring. Sounds legit." She could almost see his grinning face on the other end. "We'll just walk around a bit, maybe grab a bite at one of those fancy restaurants we saw walking here." She proceeded carelessly. "So you're going on a date, damn this is getting better!" Maka blushed. "No you idiot not a date, a hangout!" Maka jumped at the sound of Kid entering the room. "Soul shhh!" She warned and turned off the volume. "Need something?" She asked. "Umm, just wanted to inform you I'm done so, if you'd like, I can order us a movie on the TV to watch later?" Kid offered. "Sure." Maka answered. He smiled slightly and went back to the hallway. When she was sure he was gone, Maka raised the phone's volume once more.

"What the hell!" Soul called in annoyance. "Did you just ditch me to set up ANOTHER date with husbando? Don't answer, I heard ya. I'm so telling Liz." Maka blushed again. "It's not a date! None of them are." He snorted in response. "If a movie night is a date in your book then I don't even know how you call us. We had tons of them." Soul quieted. "That's different." He said at last in surrender. Maka hummed. "Besides, we both know Kid doesn't see me that way. He's just a little weird so everybody misunderstands him all the time." Soul puffed in doubt. "If he's paying it's a date. I don't care if he's weird or oblivious!" Maka sighed. "Fine. You can think whatever you want." Soul exhaled. Maka never gave up so easily. "Umm... kay?" He responded. "Call me tomorrow? I have a 'date' to attend." She said, ready to hang up. "Oh, right. I'll guess we'll talk." It was then Maka hung up. 'Did I go too far?' Soul wondered. Too late now anyways.

"How was your talk with Soul?" Kid asked as Maka entered the living room and jumped on her favorite pillow. "The usual, he was being an idiot and I kept scolding him, you know how it goes." Kid grinned at her description. "I see you released some stress too." She nodded and cuddled in a small blanket she found on the sofa. It smelled nice, like a mixture of flowers. "What are we watching?" She asked in hesitation. "There was a package gift on the cables, all of the Harry Potter movies." He replied, obviously pleased by his choice of film. "Cool!" Maka smiled and fitted her position. The microwave beeped. "You made POPCORN?" She asked happily. "Mhm." He nodded. Soon he returned with two balls full of popcorn and started the movie.

The two found themselves watching almost all the parts of the series. Around the part with the spiders in the second film Maka decided it was a good idea to use Kid as a squishing doll. She wasn't afraid, but he was so quiet it got her out of her mind, so she decided to tease him. In response Kid took the blanket and wrapped it around him as well. If Maka needed comfort he will gladly share his body heat. Therefore, Maka slowly found herself indeed comforted and falling asleep on his shoulder. He reasoned, it may not be comfortable for her- so instead he pulled a pillow and put it down on his lap. Soon she was asleep, so soundly, rambling soft things about Hogwarts and prof. Snape. Kid stared as her and wondered what this satisfaction he felt was? Oh well, it's useless just sitting and thinking about it, so he thought as he carried her to bed. "Goodnight Maka" He whispered and laid under the covers beside her, making sure there was a wide space between them for Maka's sake.

...

'Umm?' Maka slowly opened one eye and tried to move her hand up to her face. 'It's morning...' Her thoughts were blurred. The sent a hand out to look for her glasses. 'Oh, wait. I don't have glasses.' She frowned as her hand felt something warm. 'Huh?' she pulled her hand back and sat up in confusion. "What the-" Maka called, almost falling off the bed. 'Wait-" her memory slowly returned to her. Being a bookworm was tough sometimes, it was hard for her to remember who and where is she. 'I'm Maka Albarn, the boy next to me is Death the Kid. We are on a mission.' She ran the facts again inside her head. Suddenly he moved, obviously woken up by her mess. "Maka..." He smiled at her, still half asleep. "Good morning. Did you carry me here?" She smiled as he grumbled a positive response.

About fifteen minutes later Kid joined her at the kitchen.

"Are those... crapes?" He asked, appearing next to her. "Good morning! Yes, they are. You cooked yesterday so I thought I'll cook today." She smiled, looking up to his eyes. Only just awaken, Kid was still a little tiered and absent minded, you could tell by the blurry tone in his eyes. He looked so cute like that, with his hair messy and his little grin spread in gratefulness. "Thank you." He smiled back, starting to set the table. For a moment Maka was happy it was him she was on the mission with. All Soul would do in that situation is shout, burp and yawn, but Kid was so nice, he would never act so rudely. A sudden sense of guilt passed through her. It's not that she doesn't like being with Soul, it's just that Kid is nicer. No, that came out messed up as well. She sighed and took the crapes to the table.

"Once again, thank you. I needed this." He smiled, not only due to the nice gesture he woke up to, but also for the fact it was Maka. She looked so stunning in the lime shirt and white skirt, like some fairy running all around the kitchen. Suddenly he felt a huge urge to just walk to her and hug her from behind, hold her in place, next to him. Why was she so cute? 'Cute, that's it, huggable.' He tried to convince himself as he spilled some nutella on his crape.


	7. Tied by Responsibility part two

**Tied by Responsibility, Part two.**

* * *

"Really?" She asked, chuckling. "Yes! I had a hard time believing it myself." Kid answered, holding back on his trembling laughter. "I mean, who knew, right? I guess that's why he's forever 'Going to California'" Maka added. Kid's eyes widened. "That makes so much sense!" He said, falling backwards on the soft grass. The two were sitting under a tree at the beautiful park they discovered near the apartment. Maka laid down next to him, still smiling in amusement.

"Ehm" A voice called from behind. "Excuse me, are you new here? I've never seen you before." A tall woman stood next to the tree. Her hair was reddish brown and her eyes were cold. "Oh, yes, we only moved in yesterday." Kid stood up, brushing off the grass that stuck to him. The woman's eyes softened and for a moment Maka felt a sense of anger buzz through her. She was staring at Kid. "I'm Christina, and you are?" She asked. Kid smiled, giving out his hand for a shake. 'He is really good at this' Maka thought. "My name is Daniel Albarn, and this is my wife, Maka." The light in the woman's eyes disappeared. "Oh, you're the newcomers. Welcome, Evans, Christina Evans?" Maka's eyes widened. "Oh, you're our new boss! What a coincident!" Kid spoke before Maka did. "I'll see you on Monday then." She hummed and walked away.

"Three things." Maka opened after Christina was out of sight. "First, Evans?" She raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it has nothing to do with Soul, since he didn't seem to know any Christina." Maka released the breath she held, relieved. Soul wasn't involved. "Second, Albarn? And third, Daniel? Where did that come from?" The last part was said in a chuckle. "Well what did you expect? I can't use the name Death here." He dropped his smile, blushing in embarrassment. "Well I like that Idea, I'll get to keep my 'Maka Albarn' title and you'll take the most random name starting with a D. good job." He rolled his eyes. "Well I guess we're kinda stuck like this from now on, aren't we?" His defensive mode was too cute in Maka's opinion, she just felt so satisfied picking on him. "You're right, Daniel sweetheart." She teased, making him blush. "Hey, I get the Daniel part, but the sweetheart addition is all yours." He replied. Now was Maka's turn to blush. "S-shut up!" She called in defense.

...

"Feed me." Maka grinned, opening her mouth in expectation. She was enjoying this little show they pulled, that's for sure. Kid sent her a bright smile, his eyes shooting deadly sparks at her. The other guests at the restaurant watched the young 'couple' carefully, some of them making small ohh's and ahh's and practically dying from cuteness. "They look so cute!" "I wonder who said it first!" "I bet it was her!" The whispers became harder to ignore. Sure, they were 'married', but Maka was using the presence of these people to embarrass him. Besides, if they were going out, he would've been the one to ask her out. He could almost picture the perfect way of doing it, taking her to- Ugh, what the hell brain? Kid asked himself, scratching his head awkwardly. Instead, he decided to use those very brain cells to focus on a payback plan.

"Do you like the pasta, pumpkin?" He used the old nickname that he knew for a fact Maka hated. Blair always insisted on calling her that. "I AM. You should try some." Maka smiled sadistically, pushing a spoon of pasta violently down his throat. On that day Kid almost died, three times. Of embarrassment, of fear and of choking on the pasta. One thing is for sure, don't mess with Kid's wife, err, partner.

And they say it isn't easy defeating a god, Black*Star should take some notes.

Kid paid for dinner, sending careful glances to the creepily sweet looking devil girl. "Maka?" He asked eventually. "Hmm?" She replied. "I'm sorry I called you that." He apologized, hoping to at least take one of the reasons she might kill him in his sleep away. Maka's eyes widened. Was he really apologizing? Soul never, EVER, apologized for the nicknames he stuck to her. Pumpkin wasn't even that insulting, it was just a nickname she disliked. It's not like he cursed her, for Death's sake!

"Kid?" She asked after a minute of staring at him. Kid felt fear crawling down his spine. "Y- Yes?" He said, wide eyed and practically pluralized from the pure terror he felt. "You're awesome, thank you." She smiled, hugging him. His expression became stunned for a minute before softening. The love he felt for her that moment was way too strong to pass unnoticed by him. 'I think...' He hesitated in his mind, slowly returning the hug.

...

Maka was fast asleep, breathing quietly next to him. Kid rolled to his side to watch her, careful not to accidentally wake her up. Her chest moved up and down slowly. 'Am I in love with you?' He asked himself, adoring her figure. He never experienced this kind of sensation inside his soul before, but he already knew all about it from his books. The way she acted, the words she said, her voice alone was enough to drive him crazy. It was just like they described in the romantic films Liz watched, as cliché as it sounds, he had no real doubt. Kid sighed, slowly sending his arms to hug her in her sleep. Without even noticing it, he dug his face into her hair. "Goodnight angel." He whispered before falling asleep as well.

...

Maka opened her eyes, slowly blinking and trying to move a little. She felt terror fill her when she realized she cannot move. Was she Maka Albarn? Or was Maka just a character in a series and she messed up again? "Berta, bring me the wheelchair!" She called, testing her luck. No, she was definitely not a rich kid in a wheelchair. Then who was she?

Maka gasped as a wave of his scent hit her. "Kid..." She whispered, retrieving her identity and memories. Was he hugging her? Her cheeks flustered. "Umm, Kid?" She shook him gently, only causing him to tighten his grip. Maka sighed, excepting her fate, not that she really wanted him to let go anyways. "Wait, its Monday!" She gasped. "Oh no. we're gonna be late for our first day!" Maka bit her lip, doing her best to try and slip away from Kid's death grip, but only making things more awkward once she made it to turn around and face him. His face was only an inch or so from hers, and his breath was deep and steady- she could feel it on her skin. Her gaze became hypnotized as she leaned closer, almost allowing their lips to meet. Kid opened his eyes, causing her to jerk backwards.

"Mmm? Maka..." Kid mumbled, still in a sleep like stage. He slowly pulled his arms back, giving Maka her chance to run for whatever sanity she had left. 'Kid is a friend. He is a friend. He is a very attractive friend, but he is definitely not a lover.' She thought, drowning her face in cold water. She eventually picked back up her courage and made a determined expression before walking to the bedroom to try and wake up Kid. Her jaw crashed down when she saw him sitting on the bed. His hair was messy and his eyes were only half open, but what truly distracted her was his obvious lack of shirt. His muscles shone in the dim light that came from the window. Maka closed her mouth, turning straight back and into the bathroom for another cold shower.

When she got out Kid was already dressed in a grey T that matched his skull printed pajama bottom. 'At least he doesn't sleep in his boxers like Soul.' Maka thought, ignoring the fact that she never got that flustered by her partner. Kid blushed when noticing her. 'Shit! Does he remember I tried to kiss him?' Maka froze. The truth was Kid just got dazzled by seeing her with wet hair, but she had no way of guessing that. "Eh, umm, I'll go make breakfast." She mumbled before escaping to the kitchen. By then her face looked like a fresh tomato.

...

The car drive to work was long and quiet. Kid wasn't sure why, but he knew better than digging up things Maka obviously didn't want to talk about. The two of them eventually got to the office, holding hands for show. Though, even like that it still felt good just holding hands. Kid asked one of the workers for Christina's whereabouts.

"Hello! Daniel, Marco." Christina called, smiling at Kid, then sending Maka the death glare. "It's Maka." She did her best to smile. "Okay listen up you two. I'm your boss from now on, and that's not the end of it. I've got contacts from my husband's side to high above, way higher than you'll ever be. One wrong step and you're fired." She declared, straight to the point. "Now Mulka I want you to go work with Monkey in the coffee room. He'll explain what you need to do. Daniel, you come with me to the higher up businesses department." Christina called, turning in one direction and signaling Kid. He sent Maka a quick look before leaning in and pecking her lips. Maka stood still, too stunned to respond. "By honey!" He waved before following Christina.

"Did he just-" Maka couldn't move a muscle. That was her first kiss. Her very first kiss taken over this bullshit. What the hell? Her heart pounded and her head ached from the inside out. She wanted to chase after him, she wanted to slap him, kiss him and slap him again. She wanted to shout, cry from embarrassment and shame, call him names, confess her feelings- no, it had to come and go just like that, she bet he didn't even give it a second thought. Her legs did not obey her, not until she found herself facing a muscular, bearded man. "Maka Albarn, I suppose? I'm Morey; you'll be working for me." Maka shook her head, trying to focus. "She said your name is Monkey." Maka stated. "Christina is a bitch." He responded calmly. "But she is one heck of a powerful bitch here." She sighed and nodded, following him. 'I wonder how Kid is doing' Maka thought, picking up a mop for her first mission, cleaning.

Kid followed the reddish-brown headed Satan to a huge office, trying to focus seeing as his thoughts kept returning to Maka. "This is yours." Christina smiled, pointing on a corner with a desk and a computer. He looked around, not surprised to see his coworkers were all men, all of them decent looking. The tables together formed a circle, which had a sitting area in the middle, probably for Christina to sit in and watch over them all. Kid sighed, slowly walking to the desk and looking at the papers, all full of things he needed to take care of. "Finding a cool new video game and buying it? Researching ways of copying witch powers?" Kid asked, disturbed. "Oh, that. Wes has his birthday tomorrow and I forgot, so I need you to find a video game to cover it up. He is my husband after all. The witch part is a gadget we are trying to develop." Kid nodded slowly. They were obviously not innocent if they found interest in witch powers, and whoever this Wes may be, he felt bad for him.


	8. Tied by Responsibility part three

**Tied by Responsibility, Part three.**

* * *

'Going home, finally' Maka thought in relive when she saw the time. "Mr. Morey, sir? Do you know where the 'higher up businesses department' is? Christina said my husband will be working there." Morey looked at her with pity. "I don't think they'll let you in. Christina's office has a male only penalty. Do you want me to go get him for you?" Maka nodded slowly, trying to contain her anger. "His name is Daniel, he has black hair and golden eyes." Morey put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it for comfort before turning away and setting off somewhere. 'Well at least I got a friend here.' She sighed.

Her frown disappeared when she saw Kid smile at her. "Kid!" She called and ran to him, giving him a relieved hug. "Where the hell have you been and what did you do?" She asked him. "Let's go home first." He offered, signalling in Morey's direction. "Okey." She smiled sweetly. Unfortunately for him, Kid was yet to feel the mischievous aura around her.

The moment they set feet in the apartment, Maka's mask fell. She caught Kid by his tie and dragged him to the living room. "M-Maka? What is it?" He asked, terrified. "You brainless little-" She started shouting before pulling him to a surprise hot kiss. Kid felt his cheeks warm up, but the rest of his body remained frozen. "If you're going to take my very first kiss at some stupid mission for show, then at least make it good." She whispered. He could hear the pain in her voice. "Listen I'm sorry, okay? This crazy horny woman was dragging me somewhere and I just panicked." His explanation made Maka even angrier. "Oh, so you only kissed me to show her you are hitched?" Shit, that came out wrong. "No, I mean, yes, but not only." He mumbled, confusing her. "I just, kinda.." Maka blinked angrily. "I don't know." He said, panicking once again. "Dam it Kid." She called, letting go of him. "You know what? Drop it. I need to talk to Soul." Kid didn't know how to respond. Maka bit the inside of her cheek and went into the bedroom.

'Why is it so difficult?' Maka asked herself. She picked up her cell, suddenly changing her mind. "Tsubaki, I need Tsubaki. She won't laugh at me." She whispered.

"Hello? Maka?" Tsubaki was obviously very excited. "Black*Star, quiet please." She called to the hyperactive meister screaming in the background. "Wait, I'll go somewhere privet so we can talk." Tsubaki offered. Maka relaxed, picturing the comforting smile of her best girlfriend. "Okay go." She said when the background noises became too faint to understand. Maka took in a deep breath before telling her everything that happened that day.

"I don't think he really kissed you because of that." Tsubaki said calmly after Maka finished. "What do you mean?" Maka asked, confused. "Well, I don't think I ever saw Kid kissing anyone. In fact, I'm pretty sure it was his first kiss too." Maka's jaw dropped. "But... how? He must have dated somebody at some point, just look at him-" Maka was interrupted by Tsubaki's small giggle. "You like him don't you?" She wasn't asking as much as pointing out a fact. "Well, maybe. But I still don't think he really meant it." Maka dropped on her back, starring at the celling. "I don't think we're looking at the whole picture. When did it all start?" Tsubaki asked. Maka hummed, deep in thoughts. "Okay, let's think about it this way: If in some way Kid was interested in you, would it explain anything? At all? Like, some gestures he's been giving you or actions he took that made no sense?" Maka's eyes widened. "That doesn't prove anything." She insisted, cheeks burning. "There are? Oh my death Maka I'm so happy for you!" Tsubaki laughed. "I- S- Shut up will you?" Maka blurted out in embarrassment. "Hi. I'll give you some space to let it sink in." Tsubaki replied before ending the call. 'Kid and Maka. Who knew?' She smiled to herself before walking to Black*Star and the others as if nothing happened.

...

Maka stepped out of the bedroom, her nose picking up the smell of baked delicacies. "Kid?" She peeked inside of the kitchen to see her roommate pulling out a bunch of vanilla cupcakes from the oven. "Hey Maka. I made you some apologize cupcakes." He smiled slightly. Maka raised a hand to her mouth when catching the hint of red in his eyes. "Kid? What's wrong?" She asked in confusion. "I'm okay, its fine, really." He tried to brush her off. Maka closed her arms around him. "Idiot! I'm sorry, okay? Don't cry about stupid stuff." She asked in a soft tone. "I did not cry! I sprayed my eyes with oil by mistake." He denied, not wanting to seem like a wimp. "Liar." She responded and tightened her grasp.

"Just... don't be mad. I hate it when people are." He asked in a sad tone. "mad?" She asked in confusion. "You made me cupcakes." She smiled as Kid sighed. "They're asymmetrical garbage" She felt him shiver. "You know what? I don't care one bit. You made them so they're good!". And just like that, Kid's heart has jumped eighty eight feet in the air, and so did his mood.

...

Maka got promoted faster than Kid. Her skills in cleaning floors were apparently enough for her to become a coffee maker and then start answering phone calls. Silent at her work, Maka gave Kid hell about it at home, but there was only so much he could do. Kissing her hands, making HER some coffee for a change, and handling the house chores. She really appreciated it, for her it was utopia with him, but it didn't change the fact that she was treated much worse than he was.

"Well, you don't have to handle Christina all the time. That guy Morey seem much nicer, all I do is serve that creepy woman." Kid argued. He made much less progress in his promotions, from a desk worker to researcher, which was pretty much the same except the topic he dealt with- now specifically witches. "I hate the feeling that I'm helping them, doing dirty work for those bastards." Kid growled. "You don't say." Maka would often respond.

Kid still hadn't gathered the guts to kiss her again after that day. It was obviously not cool with her, so why tease her boundaries? On the one hand, she did kiss him back, but that was because she was mad at him, not head over hills like he unfortunately was. He never really saw it coming, those feelings she awoke in him, strange, and not so pleasant. Especially when they went to sleep, he was... pretty awkward with his erection and his tensed, blushing self. But he did manage to hide it pretty well. Although... when she somehow fell asleep hugging his hips, he was pretty sure she noticed. At least she didn't mention it to him, ever.

She on her side was desperately trying to make him kiss her again. Well, she was the girl, so she had an excuse not to be the one who talks first. It was against her beliefs as a feminist, yes, but she really, really didn't want to be the one who brought it up, so she ignored her ideals temporarily and just waited for him to make another move. Unfortunately, that didn't happen.

...

"Daniel, wait for me in the meeting room."

Kid tensed. Is that it? Is he getting promoted again, hopefully to a different branch?

"Listen, I know you've got a wife but that doesn't mean you can't have fun with your coworkers. You barely speak to us." Christina sighed. 'Oh no.' Kid thought. Was she firing him? Or worse, trying to get him in her bed?

"I love my wife, boss. I cannot imagine cheating on her in any way." He replied in panic. "I see." She hummed. "Well, for a worker you sure have a great value. You are one of the most intelligent guys here, especially in the witch research branch, so, if I fired you, it will be a loss for me too. It's a lose-lose situation, you do understand that?" Kid closed his eyes, focusing on Maka's image in his head. "I won't." He finally said.

Nothing in the world will get him to give her up.

Christina sighed, scratching the back of her head. "Well, so be it. I'm moving you to Wes's department, good luck sweetie." Kid almost fainted with relief. Wait, he was reassigned to where? "Come with me." She gestured. Kid nodded, doing as he was told. The two of them entered a big white room.

"Yo Christina, is that this guy you told me about?" Called a man from a table in the edge of the room. Kid scanned him over, mouth dropping in shock.

He looked pretty much like an older Soul Evans.

"Wes Evans, cool to meet you." The silver haired man grinned, giving his hand for a shake. "Are you, by any chance, the same famous Wes Evans that plays the violin?" Kid mumbled. "Mhm. My family owns this company, so you can say I'm the boss here. Christina's my wife, so she's got a department as well, but you already know that." He grinned again.

Kid's stomach twisted. If what he just said was true, then he must be... the older Evans sibling, Soul's big brother. Were his parents the Kishins they searched for?

"Dad." Kid called. He was currently in a bathroom stall, panicking over the new info. "Kid! It's been a while." Lord Death replied cheerfully through the toilet's water. "I've learned a critical piece of information concerning the Kishin's identity and possibly location. It's not like we thought." He bit his lip. "Really? Those are good news! Where are they?" the reflection asked. "Ask Soul. Those two are his parents."

...

"I can't believe we're finally going home!" Maka squalled. After investigating Soul, Shibusen sent Sid, Nygus, Stein and Marie to eliminate the Kishins in their hideout. Proven to be innocent, Soul was now once again free to do as he please.

"I kind of feel bad for him, you know?" Kid remarked. "Meh. Soul was never so close to his family. Once he entered DWMA they cut all communication with him, so they didn't even invite him to Wes's wedding. I bet he doesn't mind it, especially now that he knows they turned into kishin eggs after he left." Her explanation was reasonable, but somehow it didn't satisfy him at all. The taste of end was bitter in his mouth. "Are you finished packing?"

Maka closed the bag, nodding in his direction. Without a warning he snatched it over his shoulder.

"Oh come on Kid! I can carry a stupid bag!" She complained. "So can I." He threw back. He will miss her, no doubt. Those little tsundere moments, her cute face and voice, her smell... her warmth. He bit the inside of his cheek, looking away to try and hide his blush. Maka grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze. "You know, if you'll ask nicely, maybe we could do this again some time." She hummed. He wasn't going to do it, was he? It was all up to her from now on, and she was running out of patience and time. "Kid?" She asked. Now or never, Maka. Don't chicken out! "Hmm?" He replied, gaze meeting hers. How amazing he was with his stupidity beautiful eyes. She chuckled, standing on her tows to land a long kiss on his lips.

"Maybe one day we will, maybe as a real couple?"

 _Because everyone is tied to their responsibilities, but some responsibilities are a pleasure to take. After all, that's what tied them together, and needless to say they were happy it did_.

 **End**


End file.
